The Third Legend
by joekemp19982907
Summary: First there was Doug. Then there was Chell. Now a new legend joins the group of Aperture's legendary test subjects. Shade, the shadow in the darkness. The only difference between Shade and the other legends, he is there to save GLaDOS. four years after Chell left, test subjects have returned. Can Shade save GLaDOS and reveal the truth of Caroline's two children and their father
1. A test of death

A girl was waiting for her next partner in a co-op test, her first just died though she didn't care. "How long do I have to wait GLaDOS?" the girl, Alicia, asked to the empty room, knowing that GLaDOS was listening to her and the other thousands of test subjects that now walked Aperture Science. "Unfortunately most of the replacement partners I had decided to have for you are either dead or testing." GLaDOS said. "Oh." Alicia said as she looked down at her wrist, there was a yellow Aperture symbol on it, a mark that told others that she was of the group that loved GLaDOS. "Oh, a partner has been found lurking in the observation room, I'll just let him in." GLaDOS said. Alicia snapped her head to the only observation room in the chamber and watched as the glass slid aside. _Another escapee, that sucks. _Alicia thought as the figure jumped out and landed in front of her. He had black hair, eyes that seemed to constantly be running computer data, and no portal gun. "Shade." Alicia said with a sigh, Shade was different from any subject and he was certainly no runaway. "Hey Alicia, haven't tested with you in almost a year, I think." Shade said. "Gee even with your cybernetic background you still can't tell time." Alicia commented. "It's Aperture, I don't think even GLaDOS knows the time." Shade said. "I do." Protested GLaDOS over the intercom. "We should stop talking and start testing." Alicia said as she picked up her portal gun. "Very well." Shade said as he stepped back a bit.

Alicia watched with satisfaction as Shade activated his testing equipment. The disk that Alicia knew was on Shade's back started glowing as metallic wires spread down Shade's arms before forming circles on his hands. The circle that was now on Shade's right hand closed with orange energy, the left closed with blue energy. Though she couldn't see it, Alicia knew that metallic wires had also spread down Shade's legs to form a hidden set of long fall bracers, which were like the advanced knee replacements. "Shall we test?" Shade asked. Alicia held her portalgun in her usual way, with the barrel pointing a little to the side, and said "Let's." Shade nodded. "So how did your last partner die?" Shade asked. Alicia pointed towards a vat of neurotoxin. "The idiot decided to go for a swim." Alicia said. "So what all had you two accomplished in this chamber before that?" Shade asked. "Well we had a cube, but he lost it somewhere in a rattman den I think. Other than that, we've found the button, took out half of the turrets that were in here, encountered some repulsion and propulsion gels, and learned that some of the tiles trigger crushers in different areas." Alicia said. "This sounds like a fun test then." Shade said as he headed off to the a rattman den, he knew a lot about the facility. "Found the cube, and it's a companion cube to boot." Shade said a few seconds later before leaving the den, the companion cube held a few feet away by a magnetic field that Shade had generated. "That explains why he 'lost' it, though I didn't notice that it was a companion cube." Alicia said. "You, me, and I think like four others are the only ones that don't care." Shade said as Alicia led him to where the button was. "We'll need to set up a ramp that will also bounce us up there after we've placed the cube." Shade said as he set the cube on a button. "I hope you don't think it'll be that easy." GLaDOS said. "I don't, so what should I expect? The neurotoxin vents suddenly opening, some of the floor caving in, turrets, crushers, death fields, or mini earthquakes in the chamber?" Shade asked. "All of the above." GLaDOS said as all of that started. "As always it is life or death." Alicia said as she started firing portals to remove the turrets, while they ran through the test. Shade stopped her before throwing a portal sphere through the death field they had been approaching and another at a nearby wall.

After clearing the death field and a lot of floating bits of test chamber floor, Alicia and Shade found the gels. Alicia quickly fired a portal under the propulsion gel and another on a high up wall to get the gel across the chamber. "Just like last time." Alicia commented as Shade repeated her moves with the repulsion gel. "Nope, last time we were being chased by military androids and hovering laser turrets." Shade said. "Yeah, but I mean that it's still like the last time we tested together." Alicia said as her and Shade headed back through the chamber to the ramp they would need to exit. "How you feeling Alicia?" Shade asked. "Sick, it's the neurotoxin. I'm not half machine like you so it affects me with more than a simple cough." Alicia said. "Yeah." Shade said before coughing slightly. "I'll go first." Alicia said as she took to the propulsion gel and sped to the exit, Shade behind her. "Thanks for the excitement GLaDOS." Alicia said, she almost worshiped GLaDOS, though Shade liked GLaDOS as well. "You're welcome, and good news, that was the end of the testing track." GLaDOS said. "Okay, then we'll return to the main lobby." Shade said as the elevator started up. "Exactly, if you make it." GLaDOS said darkly, as the elevator slowed down. Shade and Alicia didn't even flinch as they burst through the elevator and landed on the roof of the main lobby. "How do we get down from here?" Alicia asked, looked towards Shade since he could get out easily. "This way, there's an old hatch that leads into some maintenance areas from which we can get to the main lobby." Shade said, he had done it before. "Okay." Alicia said before she followed Shade and the two quickly got to the main lobby.

"Hey Alicia and Shade." a test subject yelled out when he spotted Shade and Alicia. "Hi Els." Alicia said. "So where did you two just come from?" Els asked. "Test track nine test chamber fourteen." Shade said. "Only the shadow in the darkness would know that without a second thought, so how close did GLaDOS come to killing you this time?" Els asked. "Almost, but not close enough." Alicia said as she noticed the same Aperture symbol on Els' wrist. "So you're one of GLaDOS' worshipers." Shade said. "We don't worship her, we love her like she was our adopted mother." Els protested. "I know that." Shade said. "Then why call us worshipers, I don't see the mark on you so what's your affiliation?" Els asked. "I have my own mark, certainly you've heard enough to know that I'm Aperture property." Shade said angrily. "What do you mean by that?" Els asked. "This." Shade said before turning around and lifting off the back of his shirt to reveal the disk embedded into his upper back. The disk was the same Aperture metal and color as a turret, with a light-blue Aperture symbol on it, and four glowing quarter circles around the rim. "What the-" began Els, but he was cut short by Shade spinning around and putting him against a wall. "Let's not finish that sentence." Shade said. "Okay." Els said fearfully, most feared Sade almost as much as some feared GLaDOS.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't all that good. It was written in third person and I just returned from fictiopress where I've written five stories in a row that were all in first person.**


	2. the vault

Shade was walking around the main lobby. "Hey Shade." a boy that Shade didn't know said. The first thing Shade noticed was that the boy didn't have the Aperture symbol on his wrist and thus hated GLaDOS. "What do you want?" Shade asked in a malicious tone. "Hey, I was just wanting you to come over to my friends." the boy said. "No." Shade said. without another word Shade walked off. "Who was that?" Alicia asked as Shade approached. "Your enemy." Shade said as he sat down next to Alicia. "Oh." Alicia said, understanding that Shade ment someone against GLaDOS. "So what do you think the likely hood of that guy and his group plotting against GLaDOS is?" Alicia asked jokingly. "High." Shade said. "Okay, break over, everyone back to testing." GLaDOS said over the intercom. "Let's leave." Shade said as he stood and the room cleared, leaving only Alicia and Shade alone. "Actually I need to speak to the two of you for a time." GLaDOS said. "Oh, then we'll head to the central AI chamber." Shade said. "Taken care of." GLaDOS said as a portal opened. Shade and Alicia both stepped through without hesitation. "You wanted us?" Shade asked as he stepped through the portal. "Yes, I have an important job for you two. There's an old vault of humans, in it there are caroline and cave's bodies, I need you two to go through some tests and get there so that I can make sure they're treated properly." GLaDOS said. "Okay." Shade said. "You're not even going to ask of my plans?" GLaDOS asked. "I see no reason to do so, even if this is for revenge or something, I've been there and I understand." Shade said. "Wait what?" Alicia asked. "I'll tell you another time." Shade said as the two started towards the vault after getting directions from GLaDOS.

"Okay, if you wont tell me what you ment a moment ago, then at least tell me why you gave yourself the nickname of the shadow in the darkness." Alicia said as her and Shade walked. "I chose it because a shadow that is in darkness is invisible, and that's what I am when I leave the testing tracks." Shade said. "I get the feeling that there's more to it than that, something related to that disk." Alicia said. "Yes and I'm not staying on this subject any longer." Shade said. "Okay, still I want to know how you got that disk in the first place." Alicia said. Shade rolled his eyes. "It's called the Aperture Science Cyber Personal Assistant, or so they told me." Shade said. "So the ASCPA, okay." Alicia said, realizing that she wouldn't get any more information out of his she walked ahead. "Hey wait up Alicia, I understand that you want to know a bit more about me since we're like brother and sister, but there are some things that I just am not ready to explain." Shade said as he ran to catch up with Alicia. "Why is it that you wont tell me though?" Alicia asked. "Because I'm not sure how you would fel about it." Shade replied. The two stopped at an elevator and stepped in as GLaDOS got on the intercom. "The tests you will have to go through aren't controlled by me, I don't have access to the blueprints, and they're very old, so make sure you don't die in some useless way." GLaDOS said. "We will." Shade said.

The first two tests had been easy, but the third was far from it. The test chamber involved a lot. Cubes, buttons, switches, lasers, turrets, deadly floors, and laser fields. "Wow." Alicia said. "This'll be fun, you agree." Shade said. "Yea." Alicia said before they started on the test. Shade and Alicia worked together, firing portals to pass first the large laser field then some turrets and finely the laser. "That was fun." Shade said with a smile as they walked into the next room and found the vault. "I see that there was no trouble with the tests." GLaDOS said as the two walked up to the camera on the vault. "The third chamber was the most interesting." Alicia said, slightly bowing to the camera. "And they said you didn't worship her." Shade said jokingly. "Well, only a computer can access this vault, so I think was for nothing." GLaDOS said sarcastically. "On it." Shade said as he placed a hand on the vault door and closed his eyes.

Code exploded around him as Shade began his hack. Shade through bits of coding everywhere as he searched for the open procedures, and found them hidden with thousands of other files. Shade made quick work out of the scrambled coding and placed everything in the right order so that he could open the door. Shade snapped his eyes open as he finished his hack and looked towards Alicia. "And that's it." Shade said jokingly as the vault door began opening. "I wish I could do that." Alicia said. "Trust me, with what I had to go through to be able to do that, you wouldn't." Shade said. "I hope I learn more about what you mean." Alicia said, pulling out a notepad and writing something down. "Swiped that from an observation room?" Shade asked. "Yea." Alicia said as they walked into the vault. There were far more than just two stasis pods. "Wow." Shade said as he looked at the long rows. "This place I think was built to house bodies that could be used as bases for androids, see if you can find Caroline and Cave's bodies." GLaDOS said. "Got it." Alicia said as she walked up to the two stasis pods that had flashing lights. "Found them." Shade said. "That was fast, take a break while I look through the rest. When you opened the vault, my control spread to it." GLaDOS said. Shade pulled over two chairs and motioned for Alicia to sit before sitting down himself. "So what now?" Alicia asked. "I tell you how and why I got this disk." Shade said.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I have a bit of writers block so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. The next chapter will mostly be in first person since it will primarily be Shade recounting how he got the disk.**


	3. His Story

I guess I should start by saying that I was born and raised in Aperture. I was the best at programming, which most were shocked since I was only four when I first hacked Aperture's firewalls. The scientists had mixed feeling about me as some hated me and others practically bowed to me. I would help the scientists out when I felt I should. I once even got a job as their firewall tester in which I had to try to hack their firewall and they would make improvements, I was fired after a while when it became clear that I was too good of a hacker. Both my parents worked here and I loved the place, I would often beg them to let me try out deadly tests. I never received toys for my birthday, just prototype Aperture equipment. One day I was walking through some of the labs when I noticed something being worked on by a few scientists that hated me. "What are you all building?" I asked. "the Aperture Science Cyber Personal Assistant." one of them said kindly. I should have known it was a trick right then and there, but I had a similar addiction to testing as GLaDOS had when she first got activated a few years after I got the disk. "Can I test it when you're done?" I asked. "Sure thing." another of the scientists said. "We'll call on you when it's finished." the first scientist said.

I waited for almost two days before they came and got me for testing the device they had created. "This may feel weird as it binds to your mind." one of the scientists said as another came in with the Aperture Science weekly news papers. "I'm sorry Kile, but your parents just died in an accident involving a turret." the scientist said, Kile was my real name, I wasn't one to cry so I didn't. "I'll go to the funeral when it occurs." I said as they put the ASCPA on me and I felt it take over my mind. "We have been wanting to do this for a long time. You could say that you're a prototype of the Genetic lifeform and Disk Operating System, the device has complete control over your body, and as a side note, you will be assigned a testing track to test your control over the area." one of the scientists said. "Also we will not be calling you by your name, now you're Shade." a different scientists said. After that I got the testing track, track nine, and started working with it, I wasn't in control at the time though. The tests I built were always deadly and complex, I loved to harm the test subjects, partly because I did before hand and partly because of the disk.

The disk had an unintended side effect though. It ended up fusing my blood with machinery and thus turning me into the first, that I know of, techno-organic. Years passed as I was forced to be the controller of that testing track, though I never aged because of my techno-organic blood. Then one day I spotted a weakness in the disks control programming and used it to gain back control. I wasn't very happy with the scientists that had done it to me of course and so I seeked revenge. I chased down every last scientist that hated me and killed them in painful ways. Some with neurotoxin, some with lasers, some with turrets, and some I threw in Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerators. That was the first Aperture masaquer, and just like the second one, it was done for revenge. After that the scientists feared me, though I was still allowed to talk to the children when I saw them. I even got to see Chell during that time, she was like twenty, the same age as I was, when I met her, though you wouldn't have been able to tell. She had used some experimental Aperture Equipment to de-age herself so that she could participate in Bring Your Daughter To Work Day. Chell was really quite clever, she had lost her parents in a similar way that I had, then got adopted, then lost her adopted parents, yet still managed to put on the best performance of a little girl I had ever seen. Chell had somehow gotten Doug Rattman to pretend to be her father for the event, nobody thought twice about the likely hood of Doug marrying, much less having a child. Of course the second Aperture masaquer occurred that day. Doug and Chell had already filled out a testing application in case something happened, as they both doubted GLaDOS, and were correct, so Doug placed her at the top of the list and asked me to keep an eye on her for the first few years while she was still technically a little girl since there was no reverse for the de-aging process. I was there the first time Chell was ever awakened. She showed that she was a great test solver even when her body was a little girl's body. Somewhere in this facility is the lab where she got the de-aging equipment, and I definitely wish to find it and examine it, though I haven't got the slightest clue as to where it is.

**A/N:****Interesting, be honest, did anyone expect me to have Chell end up using a de-aging device (which does sound like something Aperture would make) to be able to participate in BYDTWD. So that's how Shade got his current name and the disk.**** I hope you liked this chapter. The main reason I chose first person was because I wanted something a bit more interesting for my readers and I seem to type somewhat better chapters when I'm typing in first person. **


	4. GLaDOS' plan

"That's my story." Shade said as he looked towards Alicia. "Wow, wait you've actually met Chell?" Alicia asked. "Yep, as I said, the girl was clever to say the least." Shade said with a smile. "Why do you want to find this de-aging machine?" Alicia asked. "Let's leave it at, I have a few enemies that I would love to torture." Shade said, Alicia had an idea as to who these enemies were. "Well I see you two are getting along." an almost familiar voice said suddenly. Shade turned and came face to face with a teenage girl with completely white hair, odd yellow eyes, and an Aperture dress on. "Who are you?" Alicia asked as Shade figured out why the girl's voice had sounded familiar. "GLaDOS." Shade said simply. "Smart kid Shade." the girl, GLaDOS, said. "What?" Alicia asked. "I should explain, shouldn't I?" GLaDOS asked. "Oh do, I would love to hear your reasoning for this." Shade said with a sarcastic edge. "Well to put it simply I'll list off my reasons. One, I'm tired of being basically trapped in the central AI chamber. Two, I need more mobility and control of the facility. Three, I wanted to try something a bit new, several years of the same thing gets annoying. Four, I can't exactly watch all my subjects since a lot of the test chambers are missing cameras. Five I need to gather information about how you test subjects feel about this place and what better way than to have the same environment. And Six, I know that the resistance against me is planning something and so I need to figure out what it is." GLaDOS said. "How will you get more control over the facility like this?" Shade asked.

"Simple. There are places here that only a human can access, like this vault, so if I'm a human _and_ linked to the wireless parts of the facility, I will have a lot more control." GLaDOS said. "So how long have you been standing here?" Alicia asked. "Long enough to hear about what happened with Shade, as well as the de-aging machine, and his plans for his enemies." GLADOS said. "Finely have a good revenge plan for that moron Wheatley?" Shade asked. "Wait you knew him?" Alicia asked. "Alicia, I'm technically like forty-four or so, I haven't exactly thought about keeping track of time." Shade said. "So why so sure?" GLaDOS asked. "Well, Bring Your Daughter To Work Day was in two-thousand, at which point I was meant to be twenty. a few months later Chell was awoken, then twenty years later she was reawaken sometime before the Wheatley incident, and that was four years ago so that's why." Shade said. "And how do you know that Chell woke twenty years after she was put back in stasis?" GLaDOS asked. "I don't, but seeing as all the long-term stasis chambers are designed to only keep a subject alive for twenty years, and she was of course alive when she awoke, it seems likely." Shade said. "anyway to answer your question Shade, yes." GLaDOS said. "And what would that plan be?" Shade asked. "I'm not talking to any non-cybernetic beings about my plans." GLaDOS said. "Are you forgetting that I'm techno-organic?" Shade asked, then glanced to Alicia. "Or do you mean that you wont tell me if Alicia is around?" Shade added. "The second one." GLaDOS said. "Okay, see you two around, I have to go and test again anyway." Alicia said as she stood up. "Don't tell anyone about what went on here." GLaDOS said. "I wont." Alicia said before walking off.

"So?" Shade asked. "Well if you must know, and I'm telling you this only because you share my hatred for that moron, I intend to put his mind into a human body, then de-age him to a little kid and force him to test to death." GLaDOS said. "Sounds interesting, though I want what else you're hiding." Shade said. "How did you- never mind. Look, I have a simple mission for you, I want you to do at least two things for me." GLaDOS said. "Depends on what those two things are." Shade said. "First I want you to find the de-aging device, or whatever they named it." GLaDOS said. "Okay and?" Shade asked. "Second I want you to try to find out everything you can about both Caroline and human teenagers." GLaDOS said. "I understand the teenager part, but why Caroline?" Shade asked. "Look, I gained some of my memory from when I was Caroline back during my trip through the old Aperture, and it made me want to know more about her, like if she had a husband or children maybe." GLaDOS said. "Oh I see, this is mostly about how you felt when Chell woke up after you saved her from space." Shade said. "I will not tell you that." GLaDOS said before walking off. "Wait!" Shade called out. "What now?" GLaDOS asked in annoyance. "You may need a portal gun to get around." Shade said as he seemed to reach for thin air, only to reveal that there had been a cloked portalgun at his side. "I expect it back in one piece, or I might have to plug a few thousand cores up to you, or modify them to attach to your human body in the form of jewelry and other accessories." Shade said as GLaDOS took the portalgun. "Keep that thought fresh, because I just might ask for some of those for that moron." GLaDOS said as she walked off, leaving Shade alone, or so he thought.

**A/N: Cliff hanger. So who's with Shade?**


	5. Caroline

A little girl was hiding behind a pillar, she knew that she would have to stay a few feet away since Sade would sense her otherwise. "Now what should I do?" Shade asked himself. The little girl giggled a bit to reveal herself. "Follow her mission, I think." the little girl said as she stepped out. she had black hair, silver eyes, was wearing a dress with the Aperture logo on it, and had the yellow alliance mark on her wrist. "Who are you, and what are you doing in this part of Aperture?" Shade asked. "I'm Kate, and I'm here because I followed you and that girl here." Kate said. "You seem familiar, yet I've never met you." Shade said. "Everyone seems to think I'm familiar." Kate said. "Because you look like a younger version of a legendary test subject." Shade said, the alliance mark made him doubt that this girl was really Chell in disguise. "Who?" Kate asked. "A girl by the name of Chell." Shade said. "Oh Chell, I know her, she's my big sister." Kate said. "Chell never mentioned a sister." Shade said. "Nobody ever mentioned me, they mostly said that I was an accident, but Chell always loved me and was always there to help me if I was hurt." Kate said. "So why is it that you are still so young?" Shade asked. "Before GLaDOS started hurting people, Chell put me in one of those stasis chambers to keep me safe, when I woke and learned about what really happened to GLaDOS, I was sad for her and so I joined her group." Kate said, pointing at the logo on her wrist.

"So you were there when Chell de-aged herself to participate in BYDTWD." Shade said. "Yea, she did it to me too so that we could play around and fool some scientists, it was fun, but I don't remember where it is. I was twelve when she did it, but we were both quite skilled in acting so nobody could tell. Chell put me in stasis about four hours before GLaDOS attacked." Kate said. "That's half an hour before I met her, I'll tell you this though, had she not gotten Doug to explain, I would never have realized her real age." Shade said. "Like I said, we're both great at acting, and can be silent when we need to be." Kate said. "That explains why she never spoke until she got out of the facility, I over head her say that it took longer than she thought." Shade said. "Chell has always been the silent type, unlike me, I must have had a full conversation with GLaDOS before joining her." Kate said. "Well I'm not surprised, GLaDOS is a bit talkative." Shade said. "I was wondering though, what did Chell say to you to get you to help her the way I've heard you did?" Kate asked. "She explained why she de-aged herself, had me explain that I killed hundreds of scientists for revenge, had me explain that Caroline was dragged into the operation room and completely forced to become GLaDOS, and how Caroline was the revenge type. She put all this together and basically predicted GLaDOS' revenge." Shade said. Kate giggled a bit at that before turning to walk away. "I may not remember where the de-aging device is, but I do know where some of the old archives about Caroline are." Kate said. "Then lead the way." Shade said.

Kate lead Shade through a virtually endless maze of hidden areas before stopping at a large computer screen. "I can't get into the system, but I did see some scientists uploading a file named _Caroline's personal information_ to it." Kate said. "I'll take care of getting in." Shade said as he placed his hand on the computer and began his hacking. Like last time, code exploded around him, but this time there was also a ring of fire. "Another firewall." Shade said before moving code into the form of a large axe. "Let's see how strong this one is." Shade said as he swung the axe and it hit the wall, sending a shock-wave and a crack along it. Shade spun around and kicked the wall hard, destroying it. Shade dashed through the area for a while before realizing something. "I can't display it on screen, but I can find it in the code." Shade said, his voice echoing since he had spoken to were Kate could hear. "Okay, do it then." Kate said, her voice echoing as well. Shade stopped as he came to a door in the coding. _Caroline's Personal Information._ was written on the door. "Found you." Shade said as he opened the door and stepped through, instantly falling into nothingness.

Shade looked around when he landed, he was at what looked like a school. Children where running around freely in the playground that Shade had landed in. "I'm in her memories, that explains what they meant by personal information." Shade said as he spotted a little girl, that looked a lot like Kate, playing with a man who seemed to only be half in the world. "Caroline and Doug." Shade said after recognizing them from a picture he had found in an old den of Doug and Caroline sitting together and hugging a bit. Shade got close enough to hear what the two were talking about. _"Doug are you alright, are they hurting you?" _Caroline asked. _"Who, the voices. only when I'm sad."_ Doug said. Caroline hugged him. _"When I grow up I'm going to find a cure for you other than those pills."_ Caroline said sadly. "She did say that she always wanted to help people, but why didn't she ever talk about her and Doug being friends?" Shade asked himself. Caroline and Doug suddenly cheered up before jumping down and running off to play. Shade spotted another door in the world, that clearly wasn't from the memories and went through.

This time Shade was at a house, Caroline, Doug, and a young Cave were all sitting around on the floor. "They're all still children, they must have all been friends." Shade said, he was recording all of this in his memories to show GLaDOS. _"Cave, why do you seem to hate me?" _Doug asked. _"You know why Rattman." _Cave said angrily. _"Cave, he doesn't know, please tell him for me, I hate seeing Doug like this." _Caroline said. _"You know, so you tell him."_ Cave said, that seemed to snap Caroline. _"I don't know either Cave Johnson, if you want to hurt my BEST friend, then get out!"_ Caroline yelled before dropping to the ground and putting a protective arm around Doug. _"Fine, I'll tell him. It's because he's a devil child, you've seen how he acts at times, all of this is just an act to get to you and kill you." _Cave said. _"I can't help that I hear voices, it doesn't mean that I'm a devil child."_ Doug said. Caroline spoke before Cave could come up with a reply. _"I should drown you in neurotoxin for that comment, you're just lucky that I don't have any right now."_ Caroline said hatefully before punching Cave hard in the arm and giggling. "What?" Shade asked in confusion. _"Why do we like to act like we despise each other sometime?" _Doug asked with a bright smile. _"It's a game remember. Who ever can come up with the best statement to silence the others wins, and I just won, bet you didn't expect that from a girl." _Caroline said playfully. _"You're different from any other girl I know."_ Cave said with a smile. Shade left through another door.

Shade landed in a room that looked like an Aperture office from the time when he was only a child. _"I don't want this Cave." _Caroline, now about twenty, said. _"I don't care that you don't want it, we have to get rid of them." _Cave said. _"You just don't like that they aren't your children. That's no reason to wipe their memories and give them away."_ Caroline said angrily. Shade looked around and suddenly noticed two little kids, both around four, peaking in. Shade ran over to the children immediately. "These must be Caroline's children." Shade said before gasping at who the two were. The girl looked like Kate only a few years younger, Chell, and the boy looked about the same, except hair length and clothing. "He looks familiar." Shade said as he heard a faint cry and turned. _"Michelle, Kile, I'm so sorry that you had to hear that." _Caroline said as she ran over to the two children. "Michelle, that's what Chell is short for. Kile, that's my real name." Shade said before looking over to Caroline.

She was hugging Michelle and Kile tightly as Cave fazed through Shade. _"Why do you whine over such useless beings!" _Cave yelled. _"All those times that you pretended to hate him, they weren't the pretend part, they were real. You hate him because he stole my heart at a young age." _Caroline said hatefully. Shade knew that tone, it was the same tone GLaDOS had when preparing revenge, The same tone he had when he was getting his revenge, the same tone in Chell's voice as she had been dragged back into the facility after her first escape, it was a tone of pure hatred. _"Don't you dare use that tone with me, I'm your boss!"_ Cave yelled. _"You never chose me because I worked hard, you chose me because you wanted me, you only let Doug come into this facility because you wanted me happy, now you only want every tie I had with Doug to vanish. Let me tell you this Cave Johnson, I will not forget this day. There will be a day when everything you had gets destroyed, and I intend to be the one to do it, every scientist, every device, and every chamber will become either non-existent or a death trap." _Caroline said, and Shade flinched at her tone, it was the tone he had heard over the intercoms as GLaDOS attacked and harmed her facility. Cave was pale as a ghost now. Shade jumped through another door.

This time Shade knew what time he was in and what day. When Shade landed he saw Caroline being dragged through the facility, but now something was different. Shade remembered thinking that Caroline was unhappy about being forced to become GLaDOS, now he could see the look on her face clearly, Caroline was happy. _"Finely I'll have my revenge cave Johnson, I haven't forgotten yet and I never will. Doug will be safe, Michelle will be with him, and Kile is immune to neurotoxin, but the other scientists aren't. Goodbye you miserable excuse for a human being, I made a promise and now I'm keeping it."_ Caroline's voice echoed through the room. "That's what she was thinking when she was being taken, all this happened because of Cave, but what about that Kate girl." Shade said, he didn't have to wait long for an answer. _"My only regret is never being able to see little Katelyn, but she is safe, I'm positive of that." _Caroline's voice echoed again. "So Kate really is my little sister, now I see the resemblance between her and Doug." Shade said before a door formed beside him. "A flashback." Shade said as he entered the door. The room he came into was a child's bedroom, with a turret posted at the far end. "She was a bit protective." Shade said as a door behind him opened and Shade spun. Caroline walked in, heading for the bed that, Shade saw, had Michelle and Kile in it. _"Wake up you two." _Caroline said before foot-steps could be heard and she hid. Cave walked in with an evil smile. _"Now that Caroline is asleep, I'll just do this now." _Cave said. Shade knew what came after that, this was when his and Chell's memories must have been wiped. "He must have removed our memories at this time, which means that we would be placed in false families thus being separated, Caroline must have had Kate four years after this and given her to Doug to give to Chell's false family for safety.

"Shade are you all right in there?" Kate asked, her voice echoing to prove that she was still with Shade's body. "I need answers, I will come out when I'm finished, just go and find the de-aging device." Shade said, his voice also echoing. "What are you going to do?" Kate asked. "I'm about to perform the world's ultimate hack, I have memories that were removed that I want back, I want to learn more about Cave, Chell, you, Doug, and Caroline, so I'm going to hack into all those memories, we all have our memories backed up in the mainframe, so that wont be a problem, just find the de-aging device and return, I'll explain later." Shade said. "O-okay." Kate said before likely running off. Shade jumped through another flashback door after that.

**A/N: Be honest, how many thought that Kate was actually Chell? Well this was a longer chapter. There may be a few more of these long chapters to come, so we'll have to see.**


	6. Cave and Doug

The flashback door led Shade back to the second memory he had seen so he left and found himself back in the code. Shade looked around the code for a different set of memories. _Our founder's memories_ was written on one of the doors that Shade came to. "So these are your memories, Cave Johnson, well let's see where they go." Shade said as he entered the door. Shade landed on his feet this time and walked around the room he was in. _"Why can't it be me?"_ a teenage Cave said from a few feet away. Shade walked to where Cave was standing and examined what he was doing. Cave was throwing darts at a picture of a teenage Doug. "I thought this only happened in movies." Shade said. Cave suddenly sat down. _"What is it about you that makes her love you?"_ Cave asked as a flashback door opened. "Well I best check this out." Shade said as he jumped through the door. Now he was in a school. Caroline and Doug, both teens, were sitting and laughing together. _"I never thought I would see the day that you laughed at anything." _Caroline said lovingly. _"You help me to forget about my problems." _Doug said as he kissed Caroline. _"No."_ Cave whispered from his location behind Shade. "I was wondering why this was in your memories." Shade said as he turned to see the angered look on Cave's face.

Shade found another door and went in, finding himself in darkness. _"I will have my revenge, I will not let you take her."_ Cave's, now slightly demonic, voice echoed. "So this is what the memories look like for someone who wants to kill someone else." Shade said. as he walked into another door. Now Shade was in a preschool, Cave was playing with Caroline and Doug. _"Can I be the turret this time?"_ Doug asked. _"Sure thing."_ Cave said playfully. _"No I wont."_ Doug said angrily, looking to his side. "Must be the Schizophrenia." Shade said with a shrug. _"What'd they say?" _Caroline asked in a cheerful voice. _"That I should hurt you and Cave, it's always the same." _Doug said. _"If you're done talking with Caroline and your mind, can we play now?" _Cave asked. _"Right, sorry. We should." _Doug said as they began playing. Shade watched the three future legends play for hours before leaving and going back to the code.

_Doug Rattman's Info _was written on the door as Shade approached. Shade entered and ended up in an odd black space. "So an intruder has finely come." a dark voice said from behind Shade. "Who are you?" Shade asked as he turned around. The being in front of him looked like him with blood-red as a primary color, and black eyes. "I am the virus that protects this coded door, who are you ?" the virus said. "I want a name from you first." Shade said. "SMPV." SMPV said. "What does that stand for?" Shade asked. "Schizophrenic Memory Protection Virus." SMPV said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Shade, formerly known as Kile, first techno-organic, and master hacker." Shade said. "I didn't ask for your entire title." SMPV said. "I'm also the one that your human appearance is modeled after." Shade added. "Your point. Why are you even here?" SMPV asked. "Answers, I just learned that I'm Doug Rattman and Caroline's son, that I have a twin sister, that I have a younger sister, and that the founder of Aperture Science cleared mine and my twin's memories of the truth then forced us into fake families. I'm not leaving until I have looked through Doug's memories for what information I can gather about what my life use to be like." Shade said angrily. "I'm programmed not to allow anyone, not even my creator, into these doors." SMPV said as he pointed behind him, at the double doors that led to Doug's memories.

The battle lasted about four cyber hours before Shade defeated SMPV. "Go ahead, kill me!" SMPV yelled as Shade stood over him with a glowing light-blue sword. "No. You were created for a reason, I'm not going to kill you, but I will take a copy of you with me for use in combat." Shade said as his sword vanished and he leaned down, placing his hand on SMPV's head. A moment later, Shade had his copy and walked through the door. Shade looked around the rattman den he had ended up in. _"Are we safe in here for the time?" _Doug asked a girl beside him. _"I think so."_ the girl said. _"I wish this was the real you." _Doug said, Shade realized that the girl was actually Doug's mind's interpretation of the Companion Cube. "That explains a lot." Shade said simply. The Companion Cube, which Shade decide to simply call CC, looked like a little girl with silver hair, a pink Aperture dress, and a collar with a small companion cube on it. _"I know you do, I do too, but it isn't possible, not even with this place's tech." _CC said. _"Yeah, and I wouldn't even be sure if I could build an android body to fit you." _Doug said. "Now that sounds like an option." Shade said jokingly. _"Do you still remember that Chell girl?" _CC asked. _"Yes, she's probably only ten by now with how strong that de-aging device was."_ Doug said. Shade didn't bother to stay so he just left through another door.

Now Shade was in an extended relaxation chamber, Doug was asleep and CC was leaning against the bed. _"I hope you get better big brother. I hope that turret didn't do any real harm." _CC said. "So he saw CC as his little sister, that ment he wanted to protect her at all costs." Shade said. _"Hmm, so it was that she was strong willed and never gave up."_ CC said as she looked at the scattered papers of Chell's false application. _"I hope your daughter is doing fine with those tests, then again she does have her twin watching out for her."_ CC said as she looked at Doug's sleeping body. "So in my fathers mind, I have an aunt. I'll never understand Schizophrenics." Shade said jokingly. _"If only I was real, then I could watch you better big brother." _CC said. "Okay that settles it, both of them want her to be real, so I'll work on that later, now to my twins memories." Shade said as he went back to the code.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chell

Shade looked up at the large door that was Chell's memories. "I don't need her memories that she knows, I want to learn about our life first." Shade said as he pulled the coding of the door and opened the file. Shade threw memory files everywhere as he searched for the lost memories. After nearly four cyber hours, he caught a brief mention of his name and took that file door. Shade looked around at the old test chamber that must have been his and Chell's room. All testing elements had been removed and replaced with toys and such. Two kids, both four, were siting together and playing. "That must be me and Chell." Shade said as he got closer to hear. _"Chell, should we ask mom if we can try out those cool wings we saw earlier?"_ Kile asked. _"Sure, I hope mom lets us, or maybe dad, if we see him, will." _Michelle said before the two got up and walked off, Shade following. _"Hey mom?"_ Michelle said before stopping suddenly. _"What is it Chell?" _Kile asked. _"Mom and Mr. Johnson are fighting."_ Michelle said as Shade rounded the corner to see what was happening. _"I don't want this Cave." _Caroline said. _"I don't care that you don't want it, we have to get rid of them." _Cave said. _"You just don't like that they aren't your children. That's no reason to wipe their memories and give them away."_ Caroline said angrily. "This is the same memory but from Chell's point of view" Shade said. _"Michelle, Kile, I'm so sorry that you had to hear that." _Caroline said as she ran over to her children. Shade suddenly felt fearful, scared, sad, and hatred all at once. "This is taping into my own lost memories." Shade said.

Caroline hugged Michelle and Kile as Cave came over. _"Why do you whine over such useless beings!" _Cave yelled. _"All those times that you pretended to hate him, they weren't the pretend part, they were real. You hate him because he stole my heart at a young age." _Caroline said hatefully. _"Don't you dare use that tone with me, I'm your boss!"_ Cave yelled. _"You never chose me because I worked hard, you chose me because you wanted me, you only let Doug come into this facility because you wanted me happy, now you only want every tie I had with Doug to vanish. Let me tell you this Cave Johnson, I will not forget this day. There will be a day when everything you had gets destroyed, and I intend to be the one to do it, every scientist, every device, and every chamber will become either non-existent or a death trap." _Caroline said. Kile looked like he was actually smiling at that comment. _"I really don't like you Cave, I just want you to know that."_ Kile said darkly. _"You little brat."_ Cave said, matching Kile's tone. _"You hurt my twin and I'll be the one enacting revenge, with neurotoxin, that sounds fun. I hope you remember that I'm not a sweet, innocent little girl." _Michelle said. "Well I can't argue with that." Shade said with a shrug as he stepped through a flashback door.

Shade was back in his and Chell's room. Military androids were all around it, with Michelle and Kile fighting them. _"Mom's going to get mad at us when she hears that we did this." _Kile said playfully as he drove an energy sword through one of the androids. _"Kile, Michelle, what are you two doing?"_ Caroline asked from her place next to a door. _"Sorry mom, we wanted to play some games, but we didn't like any of the games we found."_ Kile said. _"I'm not mad about the androids, we need to loose a few anyway, I'm mad that you didn't tell me that you were taking the energy swords to do it."_ Caroline said. _"We couldn't find you, and Mr. Johnson hates us."_ Michelle said. _"I really wish I could say he doesn't, but I'm sure that he does. How about I let you two stay the night at your dad's quarters, maybe he can help you in drawing a mural or something." _Caroline said. Shade, even with his cybernetic mind, couldn't calculate the speed at which Michelle and Kile dashed to their closet and came back with backpacks of cloths and other stuff. _"Can we go now?" _Michelle and Kile asked in unison. _"Sure thing."_ Caroline said as she lead the twins out, Shade following.

A few cyber hours later, Shade had followed the twins to what he assumed was Doug's quarters. "Wow." Shade said when he saw all the paintings that Doug had drawn to keep his mind at ease. _"Dad!" _Michelle and Kile yelled as they ran into the house and hugged Doug, who was sitting in a chair, looking a little insane. _"Out of pills again?" _Caroline asked with a giggle. _"Yes and the voices are starting to get on my nerves, though thanks for bring the little ones here to see me again, what was your reasoning?"_ Doug asked. _"I caught them playing with Military Androids and energy swords." _Caroline said. _"And as always, you brought them here because of the energy swords." _Doug said before happily hugging Kile and Michelle. A tear escaped Shade's eye as his memories of Doug resurfaced. "I should go." Shade said as he left to the code, copying the memory files of both Chell and him in the process. Shade finely snapped his eyes open as he left the computer mainframe. "I'm glad you're done, I found the de-aging device, though I'm sure you want to first talk to GLaDOS about what you found, and brief me on it." Kate said from where she had sat down at some unknown time. "Oh I have a lot to explain." Shade said.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. for clarification, Kile is Shade, and Michelle is Chell. I chose to use those names to help my readers keep confusion out of the way for a time.**


	8. Information

The Central AI chamber had been changed greatly to suit GLaDOS' human body better. "Like what you've done with the place." Shade said as he walked in and spotted GLaDOS trying on a dress. "Ever hear of knocking?" GLaDOS asked angrily. "Yes, but it doesn't exist down here, we found the de-aging device and Shade has some info about Caroline, I'm Kate by the way." Kate said. "Good." GLaDOS said, cheering up greatly. "I'll start by explaining what I found out." Shade said as he took a seat. "Then go on." GLaDOs said. "Well for starters, Caroline had three children, twins and a little girl." Shade said. "Who are they?" GLaDOS asked. "Kate is the little girl, me and Chell are the twins." Shade said with a smile. "What!" GLaDOS yelled. "Yes, I'm your son, Kate and Chell are your daughters, oh and you will never guess who our father is." Shade said. "Who, I want every detail about Caroline's life?" GLaDOS said. "I only saw some of her memories, and our father is Doug Rattman." Shade said. "Wait, if I'm Doug's daughter, GLaDOS is my mother, You're my older brother, and Chell is my older sister, then I'm the only one in the family that isn't a legend in some way." Kate said. "Believe me, if you're as lucky as the rest of us, then that'll change really soon." Shade said. "Okay, I can grasp the concept of Doug being the father of my children, but what about Cave?" GLaDOS asked. "You, Cave, and Doug were friends at one point, though in some cases you would play some game involving a lot of insults and threats to see which one could come up with the best sentence to shut the others up. The one I saw had Caroline as the winner with a sentence involving, ironically, neurotoxin." Shade said.

"Now that sounds likely." GLaDOS said. "Yea, anyway, Doug managed to steal Caroline's heart, figuratively, at a young age. Cave didn't like it too much and plotted revenge." Shade said. "That sounds like Cave." GLaDOS said. "So anyway, one day, Cave decided to tell Caroline that he wanted her twins, both four at the time, to be put up for adoption and have their memories erased, Caroline wasn't too happy with that idea and neither were me and Chell, since we had over heard." Shade said. "Did he do it?" GLaDOS asked. "Yea, then Caroline had her third child, Katelyn aka Kate, and had to give her up for protection, from what I've gathered. When Cave first told Caroline to do it though, she vowed to get revenge, I saw her true happiness as she was being dragged into here to be turned into you." Shade said. "That explains why I killed all those scientists." GLaDOS said. "I have a copy of three different things, my memories that were taken away, Chell's memories that had the same done, and a virus that Doug had programmed to guard his memories." Shade said. "Why are you telling me this?" GLaDOS asked. "Because both me and Chell have missing memories, and I want us both to have them back. Where's Chell?" Shade asked. "The surface, you know this." GLaDOS said. "I also know that you wouldn't have sent her to the surface since you didn't know what had happened up there, so where is she REALLY?" Shade asked. "VR room eight." GLaDOS said in a defeated voice. "When we have brought her back, we'll give the location of the de-aging device, and I'll start working on those mini personality cores." Shade said as him and Kate turned and left.

"VR?" Kate asked. "Virtual Reality, it's an abandoned project that puts the users mind into a whole world controlled by a computer, allowing them to face their worst fears and have their greatest dreams come true. Usually it only does one or the other, so I'll have to hack it so that it doesn't do that to us and we can find Chell, she'll likely be talking again so you know." Shade said as he pulled out a headset. "Put this on so that GLaDOS can communicate with us." Shade said. "Don't boss me around, I'm not actually a little girl." Kate said as she put the headset on and GLaDOS spoke. "I wouldn't say that so fast, even if you hack into the VR room, I still have control over the world around you, I can make both of you little kids, specifically little girls." GLaDOS said. "You best have a good reason for doing so." Shade said. "Chell wont trust anyone associated with Aperture, but two twin little girls, that's a different story." GLaDOS said. "You have good reasoning, but if I let you make me look like a little girl, then I expect a favor in return." Shade said. "And what is that?" GLaDOS said. "You get rid of your robotic body and stay in that human body, and start acting more like a teenager. I can help with some programming for that." Shade said. "Fine, you have a deal, but just for that, I'm making you very childish in appearance... deal?" GLaDOS asked. "Deal." Shade and Kate said as they got to a large door that had VR08 written in large yellow letters on it. After quickly hacking into the system, Shade and Kate walked into the VR room. Chell was on a table with a helmet on her. "Join your sister on some tables and put the helmets on.. Once they are on, unless the wearer wishes to leave, they are irremovable." GLaDOS said in her mock pre-recorded voice. "Typical of Aperture." Shade said as him and Kate laid down and put the helmets on.

**A/N: Sorry for semi-short chapter. My writers block returned a bit.**


	9. VR08

When Kate and Shade opened their eyes, they knew that GLaDOS had already changed their appearance. "You look cute." Kate said as she looked at Shade. Shade looked down and the little girl body GLaDOS had temporarily put him in. He had on a frilly pink dress, his hair was longer and tied into pony tails, pink bows were on his wrists and ankles, and he had a head band with a pink bow. "She really likes messing with us." Shade said, his voice coming out as a little girl's voice. "Hey we both want to get our sister back, just be glad she didn't go too overboard." Kate said. "You're wearing the same thing as me." Shade said. "I should have expected that." Kate said. "So what should we go by while we're here?" Shade asked. "Umm, I'll go by my real name, Katelyn." Kate said. "I'm assuming that Chell doesn't know that that is your real name." Shade said. "She doesn't." Kate said. "I think Amy will work for now." Shade said. "Okay, we should go find her." Kate said. "Yeah." Shade said as the two started walking off. "Why are you so calm about what has happened to you?" Kate asked. "If you went through some of the experiments I have then you would understand." Shade said. "I doubt that any of those experiments involved becoming a little girl." Kate said. "No, but one did include my gender being changed for a few hours, and another involved me becoming a kid again for a few hours." Shade said. "Wow. How old do you think we look?" Kate asked, GLaDOS was the one to answer through their now hidden headsets. "About five or six." GLaDOS said. "Oh good, I thought you would just leave us here with no way out and no one else to talk to." Shade said. "I thought about it, but then I realized that Chell and you two could be very useful in getting that moron back down here so that I can have my revenge." GLaDOS said. "Keep in mind that once I'm out, I'm personally programming your human body to be your true body, you wont escape it." Shade said. "Yes I know. We had a deal, and I've yet to disobey a deal with you." GLaDOS said.

It only took Shade and Kate an hour to get to the city that Chell was at. "How are we going to convince her that she is in a virtual reality?" Kate asked. "We'll figure that out when we learn where she is." Shade said as the two entered a small alleyway. "Hey you two." a menacing voice said from behind them. Kate and Shade turned around to see a thug behind them. "You're on my territory little girls." the thug said. "How good are you at hand-to-hand combat and other fighting styles?" Shade asked Kate in a whisper. "Only good enough to survive fourteen or so androids while still in the body of a little girl, I had to fight them off while me and Chell were walking around the facility." Kate whispered. Shade smiled brightly and looked up at the thug. "Come and get us." Shade said as two more thugs came into view. "Get em." the thug said. Shade waited until one of the thugs got to him then jumped. Shade landed first on the thug's back, then on a wall where he jumped off and kicked the thug hard. "I don't like big meanies trying to hurt me." Shade said, acting like a little girl to mess with the thug's minds. "I'll kill you." the thug that Shade had kicked said as he charged at Shade. Kate suddenly kicked the charging thug so hard that his neck snapped. "Mommy isn't going to like us getting blood on our new dresses Amy." Kate said, her and Shade were loving this. "Then we should go Katelyn." Shade said as one of the thugs attacked again. A portal suddenly opened up under the thug and he fell through as Chell, in all black, landed in front of Kate and Shade. "Now then, you want to leave these two alone?" Chell asked the thug, who nodded and ran off.

Chell turned around and leaned down to be eye level with Kate and Shade. "You two okay?" Chell asked. "Yeah, but we could handle them." Shade said. "I saw. You two are quit a unique pair." Chell said. "Yeah, mom and dad say that alot, can we go now?" Kate asked. "I'll take you two to my house so that you can rest, then I'll try to find your parents." Chell said as she picked up Shade and Kate, both feeling embarrassed by it. Chell's house was a large mansion in the center of the city. "Thanks." Kate and Shade said in unison before yawning. "I should have mentioned that you two have the energy level of little girls as well." GLaDOS said through their headsets, Shade and Kate knew that they were hearing GLaDOS from their real bodies and so no one would hear her in this world. "You two sleep." Chell said. "Could we know more about you first?" Kate asked. "I come from a place that is miles away, this device I'm holding allows me to walk extreme distances with only about two steps, see." Chell said before firing portals on two walls and walking through them. "Why did you save us?" Shade asked. "I'm like this cities protector, I save anyone I need to." Chell said. "That's cool." Kate said. "I'll be right back, I have to go get somethings." Chell said before walking out of the room.

"Okay, so how are we going to convince Chell that this isn't real, without giving ourselves away?" Kate asked. "I think our best bet would be to make the place start falling apart by infecting it with a virus." Shade said. "You will not." GLaDOS protested over their headsets. "I have a copy of a virus in my system, if you go in and get it into the VR programs with the right protocols and missions, then we can convince Chell the truth and you will be able to save the VR room." Shade said. "Fine... uh... how do I do that?" GLaDOS asked. "Wait, you're the most advanced computer in the world and yet you can't access a techno-organic's system and reprogram one simple virus." Shade said in shock. "Never had a chance to learn, now shut up and tell me how before I make you think like a little girl as well." GLaDOS demanded. "I'll have to do that after Chell is asleep." Shade said. "Then I'll be waiting." GLaDOS said sadistically. "You really need a core for making you kinder... hmm." Shade said thoughtfully. "Okay sleepy time." GLaDOS said before making Kate and Shade fall asleep.

**A/N: Well this sounds interesting. Wow, GLaDOS doesn't know how to access Shade's system or how to program a virus.**


	10. A Family Reunion, almost complete

The next morning, when Shade and Kate woke, Shade got to explaining how to change the virus to fit GLaDOS' intentions. "Got all that?" Shade asked after finishing his explanation on getting the virus and reprogramming it to attack the VR08 room. "Yes I do." GLaDOS said. Chell walked into the room as GLaDOS finished speaking. "I forgot to ask you your names last night." Chell said. "I'm Amy." Shade said. "And I'm Katelyn." Kate said. "I have a little sister with a similar name to that." Chell said. "Oh. where is she?" Kate asked. "I'm not sure. If she got out of the place we were at then she could be anywhere." Chell said as Shade sensed the virus getting into the VR08 mainframe and the roof shifted to a grid briefly. "What's going on?" Shade and Kate asked in fearful unison. Chell picked the two up and ran out the door as the apartment started collapsing. "This place is falling apart." Chell said as she got out of the apartment and started using portals to get away faster. "Amy, I'm scared." Kate said fearfully. "I am too Katelyn." Shade said, of course it was just an act.

"Well, well, well, looks like this little world of your's is falling apart." a dark voice said as the virus appeared, still looking like it did when Shade copied it. "Shade?" Chell asked. "Close, but no. I'm simply a virus programmed to take down VR room 08." the virus said. "VR, as in Virtual Reality." Chell said. "You're smart but not smart enough." the virus said. "Wait, if this isn't real then..." Chell said as she looked at Kate and Shade. "Oh they're real, they just don't look like that, and I see that master GLaDOS kept her promise to you... Shade." the virus said as he looked at Shade. "Wait what?"Chell asked, looking at Shade. "Sorry, but it was the only way to get you out, me and Kate here will explain when we're out." Shade said. "Yeah, we'll explain later." Kate said. "This better be important if you two are siding with GLaDOS." Chell said as the virus walked off to cause more destruction. "Hey, she made a deal with me to turn me into a little girl in this world." Shade said angrily. "You're so cute when you're mad." Chell said mockingly. "That's because the part of the deal that related to me becoming a little girl involved GLaDOS being allowed to make me as childish as possible." Shade said. "What does she have to do?" Chell asked. "GLaDOS has to stay in the human body she is in, and allow me to program her to be a bit more like the teenager that her body is." Shade said as the buildings around them began to disappear. "If she's allowing you access to her mainframe, then maybe we can stop her from killing." Chell said. "Sorry, we both silently gave our word, and when a techno-organic and a super computer do so to each other, then they aren't allowed to break it, their programming wont allow it and I know for a fact that both me and GLaDOS have the programming for that in our systems." Shade said as everyone collapsed.

Shade was the first to wake from the VR and removed his helmet. "You lied to her... why?" GLaDOS asked. "She wouldn't have stopped pestering me about completely reprogramming you if she knew that I could." Shade said as Kate woke. "That was fun... big brother." Kate said. "I can imagine." Shade said as him and Kate walked over to Chell and she awoke. "Okay, I want answers, now." Chell said. "Let's go to GLaDOS' chamber first." Shade said. "Fine, but if you try anything then I'm going to kill you." Chell said. A few minutes later, they were all siting in GLaDOS' chamber and Shade had finished explaining everything. "Wait, so you're telling me that my mother... is the very person that I've tried to kill twice." Chell said. "Yeah." Shade said. "So you're my twin brother." Chell said. "Yeah, and I'm also the one that did the first Aperture masquer." Shade said. "And our father is the one that left all those dens." Chell said." Yep, from what I've gathered. Caroline told Doug about her plan and informed him to protect us. Doug made sure that he made you think that he was just afraid of the GLaDOS activation. Caroline then paid the scientists that hated me to set up the disk that turned me into a techno-organic and made me immune to neurotoxin. After that Doug had you put Kate in stasis and prepare a testing application, then helped you into stasis before GLaDOS attacked. And lastly had me watch over you like I had in the past without giving away the truth." Shade said. "You are exactly correct, I've personally looked through my memories as a human and that was my plan." GLaDOS said. "Now, I believe you have a mainframe that needs reprogramming." Shade said. "Fine." GLaDOS, who hadn't left her human body, said. After that, Shade left the room to do his hacking.

"I guess you should stop calling me a mute lunatic and a murder now, mom." Chell said. "Yes I know. Kate, you still haven't revealed the location of the de-aging device." GLaDOS said. "Why do you need that?" Chell asked. "Revenge on that moron, being in space isn't good enough of a punishment for him, so I wish to put him in the body of a girl, then de-age the body, and finely put him or her through the child's testing tracks, the ones you woke up in first. Of course you will likely protest since you seemed to start liking him." GLaDOS said. "Are you kidding? Yes I started liking him, but I despise him for what he did and so I'm very willing to help, on one condition." Chell said. "That condition would be?" GLaDOS asked. "No more tests for any of us unless we ask for them, and absolutely no trying to kill any of us. I'll also be using that de-ageing device to get my age to match Shade's age, I also want one of those disks that Shade has." Chell said. "You said one condition, but fine. I only have the schematics of the original disk so you'll have to have your brother hack it to be like his and not control you." GLaDOS said. "I'm fine with that, Kate you want one?" Chell asked. "Umm, sure. I've been a little girl this long, and I'm use to it now." Kate said. "You can help us in any problems that occur during our vengeance in case something goes wrong. That way all of us are legends in our own ways." GLaDOS said to Kate. "Wait, where is dad?" Chell asked as Shade came back. "He's in a stasis pod last I saw of him." Shade said. "You didn't fish your hack." GLaDOS said. "I did, but your system needs to reboot before the changes take place, in other word you'll have to sleep first." Shade said. "Okay, tomorrow we get ready to retrieve that moron Wheatley." Chell said. "I have some relaxation vaults ready for the four of us." GLaDOS said.

**A/N: I get the feeling that very few decide to not have Chell forgive Wheatley and instead have her side with GLaDOS in getting revenge. **


	11. The Sadistic Core, Wheatley

Shade, Kate, and Chell all got to ride in a space craft after GLaDOS sent them to retrieve Wheatley and, after a long talk with Shade, Space core. "Nice day to be in outer space." Shade said, he had on a spacesuit that the ASCPA had put on him, while Kate and Chell were in regular spacesuits provided by GLaDOS. "This coming from someone that has, in the past, felt that it was a great day for a supercomputer AI to kill everyone in the facility." Chell said in mock anger, Shade and GLaDOS had managed to return her lost memories and she had found that she was the same way. "It was. The day GLaDOS took over was also the anniversary of my revenge, and later the anniversary of you defeating her." Shade said before spotting Wheatley and Space core out the window. "Well you're the master of insanity in this family, you go get them." Kate said. "You're just as insane, you just don't know it." Shade said as he went over to the airlock and then to space.

"Hi." Space core said as Shade approached. "You're that bloody machine." Wheatley said. "For the record, I'm only half machine, and I'm here to bring both of you back." Shade said. "Back to Earth? Please take me." Space core said. "I am, I figured that your programming would realize that exploring all of space was impossible and then make you fear it to get you to return." Shade said. "What?" Wheatley asked. "Shut up moron." Shade said, he then forced Wheatley into sleep mode before he could respond. "Let's go home." Space core said excitedly. "We will." Shade said as he took Space core and Wheatley back to the space craft. "How did it go, Space give you any trouble?" Chell asked as Shade returned with the two cores. "Not at all, he actually wants to return to Earth." Shade said. "Well he can now, also, when we return I would like to test out those cyber wings we never got to test." Chell said. "You and Kate can, I have wings, or rather I have wings if I want them." Shade said as he sat down. Kate turned on an intercom. "GLaDOS, open the landing bay, we're on our way back." Kate said. "Got it." GLaDOS said.

A few hours later, Shade, Kate, GLaDOS, and Chell were waiting for Wheatley to wake up in his human body, currently it was an adult body. "W-what happened?" Wheatley asked as he finely woke up. "Welcome back to Aperture Science." GLaDOS said evilly. "Great, I'm back in this place with you and all of them." Wheatley said, his British accent fading into a sadistic American accent. "I figured you had a few secrets." Shade said, it was a lie, he was actually shocked. "I have a lot more than that." Wheatley said as he thrust his hand twords GLaDOS and she was sent flying into a wall. "Bastard." Chell said. "You really think I didn't have a reason to help you escape, I wanted this place. I hacked into my voice synthesizer and made myself sound British to fake being the intelligence dampening core so that GLaDOS wouldn't know the truth. I've plotted everything out. This room is filled with nanobot under my control, I made sure that GLaDOS would put me in this body and that she would put herself in a human body. Now that I'm back, there's just a few things I need to take care of before I kill everyone here and then go on to the world." Wheatley said. "If you're not the intelligence dampening core then what core are you?" Shade asked as GLaDOS got back up, only to be lifted in the air by the nanobots. "I'm the Sadistic core, I was built by one of the madder scientists here to act as the perfect enemy for GLaDOS, and now I'll be happy to ensure that I have what I want." Wheatley said before letting GLaDOS drop. "What exactly do you want?" Shade asked. "One, I want to do to GLaDOS what she intended to do to me and turn her into a little five-year old girl to weaken her and destroy her confidence. Two I want to turn you and Kate there into the same little girls from your little trip to the VR room. Third I wish to do the same to Chell, all for the same reasons. And Finely I will bring together all the anti-GLaDOS test subjects to take over first this facility and then the world." Wheatley said. "First off, I assume you bugged GLaDOS' memories. Second off, it wont be that easy to do everything you want to, you'll meet heavy resistance as well as have to do all this while watching out for my triplet brother, Shadow, as he is basically a walking virus, you'll have to live in fear of when he will come because he will be willing to destroy the world to keep everything the same as it was." Shade said.

"I'll take that warning with care. Guards, send these four to the de-aging device and set the main gender as female, age five." Wheatley said as several android guards appeared and started making the group follow them. Shade got closer to GLaDOS and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving a silent command to be quiet. In seconds, Shade had dispatched of the memory bug. "We can speak now." Shade said. "Why did you lie back there?" Chell asked. "Because, while Wheatley isn't a moron, he isn't bright either, I was there for a few seconds while they built the sadistic core, Wheatley changed his optic color to keep hidden, but I know that he has one fear, and that's viruses." Shade said. "Clever." Kate said, then smiled. "Looks like we'll all be sisters and the same age." Kate added. "Only until we defeat Wheatley, after that I might be able to hack the de-aging device and reverse this particular session, but I wont be able to reverse the session from you and Chell, the one you two did on BYDTWD. Ironically, in a few days it'll be the next BYDTWD, maybe I'll just reverse GLaDOS' session and then do ours after that day." Shade said. "As crazy as ever." Chell said. "Yep, and I'll only get crazier." Shade said as they got to the de-aging device.

**A/N: Well that is certainly the last thing most people would expect from Wheatley. (I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY REVIEWS TALKING ABOUT THE REVIEWER DISAGREEING WITH MY FORM OF WHEATLEY). All honesty, I just wanting a bit of an extra plot twist with Shade, Chell, Kate, and GLaDOS. I still have a bit of writers block so I wont be surprised if this chapter wasn't that good. (The other cores will also be showing up, but that's all I'll say on that.) (see if you can spot this, slightly altered, quote that Wheatley said in here, though it was said by GLaDOS in the game, just a bit different from this chapters form of it.**


	12. Curiosity core

The de-aging device looked like a large test tube with a strange liquid in it. "Aperture Science suspension gel, it was removed from testing because it proved to be too deadly." Shade said. "You know your Aperture history." GLaDOS said. "I would hack into the data base and read through it when I didn't have anything else to do." Shade said as Wheatley came on the intercom. "Shut up!" Wheatley yelled. "If you want me to be quiet then kill me, Wheatley." Shade said in a tone that could match GLaDOS' tone when she was angered. "I am not Wheatley, and I will do just that." the Sadistic Core said. "Not so fast moron, I have an emergency self destruct system. In the event that my heart stops from a forced kill such as a shot to the head, every techno-organic cell in my body will explode with the equivalent of one tactical missile per cell." Shade said. "I don't believe you." Sadistic core said. "It's true, check the system data banks, everything you find about it will confirm what I just said." Shade said. "Then I'll just put you into an eternal sleep." Sadistic core said. "That wont work either, I have a very deadly computer virus that will enter your system if you attempt to hack me, you would be dead before you drew my blood." Shade said. "Fine, you win this round Shade." Sadistic core said.

"That was a rather good lie." Chell said. "I wasn't lying about the self destruct, I set it up a year ago, I think." Shade said. The android guards suddenly threw the four into the suspension gel as the sadistic core walked out, in a black and red cloak. "Let's see how this goes for you four. Guards set the age to five years and the gender to female." Sadistic core said. _Great, I get to become a little girl again, thanks a lot for giving him that idea mom._ Shade thought before passing out.

Shade and the others woke up in a room that closely resembled that of a little girl's. "Ow, I forgot how painful that process is when you wake up." a little girl that was siting next to Shade said. "I would say." Shade said in a little girl's voice before seeing that he looked almost exactly like he did when he was in the VR, just with his normal eye color and hair color. "Great, I was annoyed with being a teenager, but this is just ridiculous." another girl, likely GLaDOS, said. "Okay, who's who?" the last girl asked. "I'm Shade." Shade said. "obviously I'm Kate." the first girl to speak said. "GLaDOS." the girl that had been assumed to be GLaDOS said. "That just leaves me, Chell" Chell, the girl that asked who everyone was, said. "At least we wont have to go through that again for a while." Shade said as he, now a she, checked her back in the mirror and smiled. "He couldn't remove the disk, it's a part of me." Shade said as another little girl ran in. "Who are you four, hey don't I know you, what's that on your back?" the girl asked. "Curiosity?" Shade asked. "Yeah?" the girl, Curiosity, asked. "Well this is a surprise, are the other cores in human bodies too?" GLaDOS asked. "Hey you're GLaDOS right, I missed you, but no I don't think they are. I just woke up a few minutes ago." Curiosity said before giving GLaDOS a big hug. GLaDOS was shocked. "What's wrong, did I hurt you?" Curiosity asked. "No, it's just... I... never thought that any of you would like me since I sacrificed you for myself." GLaDOS said sadly, then looked shocked. "Did I just say that?" GLaDOS asked. "Yes, and I think I know why." Chell said. "Why?" GLaDOS asked "I've never thought something like that before." "It's because, when I looked into what the scientists were doing, I found that they had put an emotion suppressor into your mind to make it easy for them to manipulate you. When we were de-aged, the suppressor was as well and the sudden changes that occurred in it caused it to be destroyed, so now you're feeling emotions like a human would." Chell said. "Wow, and I thought Shade was the only human still alive with a lot of knowledge about technology." Kate said. "I'm not, you know this too, somehow it is all in our blood." Shade said.

"So what happened to you Curiosity?" GLaDOS asked a few hours later, they had all decided to stay in the room for a while. "When I was laying on a piece of broken metal, an android, calling herself the integration core, found me and put me into this body, she said that a little girl fit my personality the best." Curiosity said. "I thought she died." GLaDOS said. "You've changed a lot since the last time I saw you, I remember that you use to look around frantically and ask endless questions." Chell said. "Yea, but Integration, she asked me to call her Lucy, changed my programming to were I'm just really energetic and a bit curious, so that I could fit into the human world." Curiosity said. "How come?" Shade asked. "First I want to know what happened to you four." Curiosity said. "Sadistic core happened, he change us into five year old little girls to lower our willpower, I admit he's being a bit successful." Shade said as she checked her portal gear, which she had put on earlier through her usual process of activating it through her techno-organic blood. "Oh." Curiosity said. "So what was Lucy's reasoning ?" Kate asked. "Oh, right, sorry I still get distracted easily. To quote her she said 'The human race has died on the outside, I wish to bring it back by utilizing the cores that exist in Aperture' She was real sweet about saying it, too." Curiosity said. "Sounds like she has a rather large goal, maybe that's why there were so many human bodies in that chamber." Shade said. "It's possible." Curiosity said. "We should get going, we'll need to gather all of GLaDOS' followers, find this Lucy, and help her with her goal, so that her group and our group can band together to take out Sadistic core. So shall we go Curiosity?" Shade said. "Please call me by the human name that Lucy gave me." Curiosity said. "Okay, what is your human name then?" Kate asked. "Kaylyn." Curiosity, Kaylyn, said. "Then let's go, Kaylyn." GLaDOS, Shade, Chell, and Kate said in unison.

**A/N: I hope you like it.**


	13. Children

Shade, GLaDOS, Kate, Chell, and curiosity aka Kaylyn, were all siting in a relaxation vault waiting for Alicia to get there. "Hey I'm her- who are you five?" Alicia asked as she came in. "I don't have any time to explain, just look at my eyes and I'm sure you'll recognize me." Shade said as she got closer to Alicia. Alicia looked into her eyes and instantly saw the data that always ran along them. "What happened to you Shade?" Alicia asked. "To put it simply, the moron that we thought we knew was actually the sadistic core and did this to try to weaken us in both physical strength and will power." Shade said. "You look cute as a little girl you know that, also who are the others?" Alicia asked. "Certainly you can remember me, Chell the murderer." Chell said. "And me, I've been in control long enough, also don't kill Chell, as it turns out her and Shade there are twins and my children." GLaDOS said. "I'm Kate, Chell and Shade's younger sister, though I wasn't de-aged too much since I was already de-aged to seven, I'm five now." Kate said. "I'm the former curiosity core, but just call me Kaylyn." Kaylyn said. "Wow, I need more of an explanation." Alicia said as she sat down.

"Well before mom started her revenge, me and Chell came here and started helping dad, Doug Rattman, to attempt to stop it from happening. We found a de-ageing machine, or device, which we used to de-age ourselves to participate in BYDTWD and then I was put in a temporal stasis for my safety." Kate said. "Long story short, I really angered sadistic core so he did this." Shade said. "Sadistic core did this to try to weaken my will, and I'm sorry to say that he has been successful." GLaDOS said as she nervously started playing with her pigtails. "I mostly came along to stay with Shade since I now remember him." Chell said. "An android, former core to be precise, named Integration core, though she wishes to be called Lucy, found me and gave me this body because it, according to her, fitted my personality, then she changed my programming a little so that I would fit into the human world." Kaylyn said. "So let me get this straight. Wheatley turned out to be the sadistic core, he turned you four into little girls to weaken your will, and you four just happen to find a former core that was also in the body of a little girl." Alicia said. "Yep, but the ASCPA was able to change its size to still fit my body, so I still have all my abilities." Shade said. "So now you're asking me and all of GLaDOS' allies to help you in defeating the sadistic core?" Alicia asked. "Yes, we're also going to find Lucy and get her and the other cores that she has likely integrated to help us as well, we just need someone to be our emergency sacrifice." GLaDOS said. "One more comment like that and I'm hacking your system and making you act your age." Shade said darkly. "I'm about sixty-eight years old." GLaDOS said. "No, you're currently five years old." Shade argued. "I'm still your mother and you are not hacking my system." GLaDOS said. "You wont be able to stop me, after all, I can hack almost anything in seconds, I could make you fall asleep right now!" Shade yelled. "This coming from the little girl that forgot about her little virus that she can use to end this now!" GLaDOS yelled back. "I didn't forget, I just want a bit of a challenge and to teach you a little lesson in the process!" Shade yelled hatefully. "Teach _me_ a lesson? If I hadn't been born you wouldn't have even existed!" GLaDOS yelled.

Almost half an hour of yelling later, Alicia finely stepped in. "That's it, both of you go sit down and stay there until I say otherwise!" Alicia said. "I'm older than you so no and don't treat us like little kids." Shade said. Alicia smiled evilly and crossed her arms. "You two _are_ little kids, you are both only five, as you have already pointed out for the fourteenth time, Shade." Alicia said. "Your not our boss." Shade and GLaDOS said in unison. "First off, you two are acting like the five-year olds you are. Second off, I may not be your boss, but it looks like I have to be your babysitter, now go and sit down." Alicia said. Shade and GLaDOS did as told, since they couldn't find a way to argue with her statement, well one that they hadn't already tried at least.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but there are two reasons for it. first, I have a bit of writers block still. second, I have been getting distracted. **


	14. a wish for childhood

"I don't believe you Alicia, they're only little girls!" a test subject, Kevin, yelled. This had been going on for nearly two hours and Shade was beginning to get extremely mad. "You've lived in Aperture for four years and you still think that some things are impossible!" Alicia yelled. "It's not like they've made vampires or something, Aperture is powerful, but they certainly can't change someone's age, much less their gender!" Kevin yelled, GLaDOS intervened at that. "Actually Aperture was working on a vampire type virus a while back." GLaDOS said. "Shut up little girl!" Kevin yelled, that snapped Shade. "So you don't believe her eh, well how about now." Shade said darkly as her disk split into four large wings-like segments, a visor went up over her head, wires spread out and latched themselves to all electronics, and Shade took flight. "Do you believe her now?" Shade asked in a voice that sounded purely demonic. "What the-" Kevin began, but was cut short when Chell pulled out a portalgun that had a design of black and red on it. "I was never a fan of orange or blue." Chell said, even as a child she still was able to match Shades tone exactly. "Oh I have to get in on this." GLaDOS said as she pulled out and Aperture brand semi-automating SMG. "Hey don't forget about me." Kate said as she pulled out an energy sword, Shade looked at her with confusion. "What? I swiped it from the weapon stash before I met you." Kate said. Everyone looked at Kaylyn, aka Curiosity. "Sorry, Lucy doesn't allow kids to play with weapons and I'm considered a kid." Kaylyn said. "Woah there, now just take it easy." Kevin said fearfully. "You believe me now?" Alicia asked with a dark smile. "Yes-yes I do, now please call them off." Kevin said. "Sorry, I just babysit them, they make their own choices." Alicia said.

Kevin looked over to the four armed children. "Please, I'm sorry I didn't believe her, just don't hurt me." Kevin said fearfully. Suddenly Shade, GLaDOS, Chell, and Kate burst out laughing and put away their weapons, or in Shade's case, returned her disk to normal. "What?" Kevin asked. "They may be GLaDOS, Shade, Chell, and Kate, but they are still children. We figured that whoever we talked to wouldn't believe us so we had to set up this to ensure they would." Alicia said as she giggled. "Yea, I wouldn't harm Alicia's friends or a GLaDOS worshiper." Shade said with a childish smile. "Hey, we've all told you that we DO NOT worship GLaDOS, we see her as an adopted mother!" Kevin yelled. "Hey, I have sensitive ears so would you please quiet down." GLaDOS said before yawning. "Looks like you're a little tired Gladdy." Alicia said mockingly. "I am not." GLaDOS said before yawning again. "I beg to differ, how about all of you sleep." Alicia said. "Fine, but only this time." GLaDOS said. "It'll be a lot more times than just this time, you're a child now, as am I, we tire easily." Shade said as he laid down. "Good-night you five little cuties." Alicia said warmly as Chell, Shade, GLaDOS, Kate, and Kaylyn fell asleep.

Shade awoke with a strange feeling in her system. Shade gave herself a self-diagnostic and found the problem, someone was in her system. She closed her eyes and activated an anti-hacking program she used often. GLaDOS suddenly jolted up. "Ow!" GLaDOS yelled. "Shouldn't hack into my systems then." Shade said with a dark smile. "Well forgive me if I barely know how to act like a child." GLaDOS said angrily. "If you wanted information on that, then you should have just asked, I would have given it to you without question." Shade said. "No you wont." GLaDOS said angrily. "Well now I wont, so why are you wanting to act like a ch-" GLaDOS cut Shade off by placing her hand over her mouth. "Shh, I don't want others to hear." GLaDOS said, removing her hand. "Okay, so why?" Shade asked. GLaDOS sighed. "When I was about thirty, before becoming GLaDOS, I participated in an experiment on memory wiping, you can guess what that ended up being used for. Anyway, the experiment worked, but they hadn't backed up my memories of the time and I had forgotten ALL of my childhood, Now I'm left to wonder what being a child was all about. I thought I wouldn't get a chance to reclaim some of that childhood innocence, as they say, but now I have that chance and I'm lost on how I should act." GLaDOS said. "Wow, and yet I use to think of you as a mere killer, you're life has been rough, or rather, what you remember of it. Though you said Doug had stolen your heart at a young age, how did you remember that if the experiment had already happened?" Shade asked as she subconsciously began twirling one of her pigtails around her fingers.

"I meant that I was a preteen when he did, though from what you told me, he had done so a lot earlier." GLaDOS said. _Is she crying?_ Shade asked herself as she noticed a glitter of a tear on GLaDOS' face. without thinking, Shade stood up and walked over to GLaDOS, siting down next to her. Shade had always felt pity for GLaDOS, but he had no idea that she had lost what should have been the best memories of her life, and it stung her heart. _I'll kill Cave Johnson when I see him again. _Shade thought before giving GLaDOS a sudden hug. "What was that for?" GLaDOS asked after Shade stopped hugging her. "Your first taste of childhood, I can't get those memories back for you, but I can give you new childhood memories." Shade said. "Thanks Shade." GLaDOS said. "Shouldn't you change that to fit your gender a little better?" GLaDOS asked. "What, my name, no not at all, Shade is not a name that really relates to a single gender." Shade said. "Oh." GLaDOS said as she laid down, Shade laid down next to her. "You should go back to where you were." GLaDOS said. "I'm fine here, children don't usually mind sleeping next to other children, their minds don't think the same way a teenager or adult's does, so it doesn't bother them." Shade said. "Oh." GLaDOS said as she closed her eyes and slowly fell back asleep.

**A/N: Okay first off, this is mostly a filler as I have been extremely distracted with other things and have had some bad writer's block as of late. Second of all, and this is to all the GLaDOS fans that read this and then want to comment on how that isn't GLaDOS, This is **_**MY **_**story and so I can have her act how I want, now don't get me wrong, GLaDOS is my favorite character of all time, but too many people hold to the original design and very few exploit the information that none know to make her a little more unique, so I decided to show a completly different side of her and still hold mostly to what's cannon.**


	15. Lucy

Shade and GLaDOS woke up again in the middle of the night. "Hey Shade?" GLaDOS asked as she gently rocked him to get him to wake up. "Yea?" Shade asked. "You're awake, how come?" GLaDOS asked. "My techno organic blood makes sleeping a bit tricky." Shade said. "Same with my cybernetic blood." GLaDOS said. "Mind if I asked why you woke me?" Shade asked. "I know this sounds childish, but I had a bad dream and I wanted someone to talk to." GLaDOS said. "Oh." Shade said as she sat up "Tell me about it." "Well I was in a room, I don't know where it was. There was this boy there, or rather adult, he looked a lot like sadistic core, just with red eyes. He pinned me to the ground and-and he s-started hurting me." GLaDOS said. _She's crying again._ Shade thought. "I think it was just from your fear that he would do just that. The sadistic core's real eye color was indeed red." Shade said. "That doesn't help Shade." GLaDOS said. "Sorry Gladdy." Shade said as she hugged GLaDOS. "If you ever call me that again, I'll kill you." GLaDOS said with a slight giggle. "Don't say things like that, children don't ever even think about those things." Shade said. "Sorry." GLaDOS said. "It's alright, you just have to learn." Shade said.

The next time they awoke, the others were up as well. "Everybody have a goodnight's sleep?" Alicia asked. "Yea!" everyone except Shade, Kaylyn, and GLaDOS said. "What about you three?" Alicia asked. "We're all at least half machine, sleep doesn't come easily to us." Shade said. "Oh." Alicia said. "All right, if we're going to find this Lucy, then we best head off ASAP." Kevin said. "I didn't think that that term still existed." GLaDOS said angrily. "Gladdy, that's not how a child would react to what was said." Shade whispered. "You're not going to stop calling me that, are you?" GLaDOS asked in a whisper, Shade shook her head. "So, Kaylyn, mind if I ask you as to where we could find Lucy?" Alicia asked. "She hides out in a lot of the old rattman den." Kaylyn said. "Then we'll look through them all to try to find her." Kevin said as he motioned for everyone to follow him. GLaDOS, Shade, and Kaylyn fell behind to talk a bit, per Kaylyn's request. "So, I over heard you two during the night, are you really wanting to learn to be a child again GLaDOS?" Kaylyn asked. "Yea." GLaDOS said. "Please, call her Gladdy." Shade said. "Oh, okay." Kaylyn said.

Lucy was waiting for the anger core to activate in his new body. "Where am I and why do I actually talk?" the anger core asked. Lucy looked at his human body for a moment. _He's cute._ Lucy thought. "you're in an old rattman den, I've given you a human body and changed your programming a little bit so that you will fit into the human world. You can still be angered, but it's more like ADHD, look it up." Lucy said. Anger core closed his eyes for a moment and quickly, through the internet, learned what ADHD meant. "Why did you do this and who are you?" Anger core asked. "I'm the integration core, I was created by Doug Rattman to bring as many cores as possible to the human world because he saw, after the second time he left the facility, that the human world has been mostly destroyed. Just call me Lucy, and give yourself a human name." Lucy said. "How about... Ferno, I'll say that it's a nickname." Anger core, aka Ferno, said. "That'll sound nice." Lucy said. "Um, are the other three main cores, humans now too?" Ferno asked. "Yes, well one of them is anyway, Curiosity core is a human now, she's a little girl and goes by the name Kaylyn. I've decided to have her walk around the facility until I have all the cores I can, and maybe a few turrets." Lucy said. "Will you get rid of their guns?" Ferno asked. "Maybe I'll just reprogram them to not wish to shoot anything unless provoked by someone trying to harm them." Lucy said. "Lucy, I'm back." a voice said from behinds Lucy, she turned.

It had taken nearly three hours, if GLaDOS and Shade were right in the time, to find Lucy. Shade looked up at Lucy and had trouble connecting her with any kind of machine, just as she did with the human behind Lucy, and Kaylyn, and GLaDOS. "Kaylyn, who are all of these children that you've found and what are their names?" Lucy asked. "First, who's that?" Kaylyn asked as she pointed towards the human behind Lucy. "I'm the former anger core, Ferno." Ferno said. "Okay, well I think these girls should introduce themselves." Kaylyn said. "I'm I'm not a girl!" Kevin yelled, Kaylyn just gave him a childish smile, and GLaDOS took in the little imformation about how some children could be. "I'm Alicia, test subject number four-eight-two and GLaDOS ally." Alicia said. "I'm Kevin, test subject three-eight-six, also GLaDOS ally, though we don't mean any harm." Kevin said.

Lucy had barely heard what the two test subjects had said, her eyes were on the four children, more specifically, the little girl that had on a pink Aperture science dress and had her pigtails held up by small cores that moved from machines in them, one core was Kaylyn, the other was Space core. _Why does she look familiar?_ Lucy asked herself. The girl in an orange Aperture science set of footy pajamas spoke first. "I'm the former murderer, Chell, the Sadistic core has taken over and he de-aged me with a de-aging device to lower my moral. Though, in all honesty, he has only managed to make me hate him more." Chell said. "Chell, as in Chell Rattman?" Lucy asked. "Yea." Chell said. Lucy looked over to the next girl, who was in the same footy pajamas only with it being light-blue. "I'm Kate Rattman, Chell's little sister and the same thing basically happened to me as well." Kate said. Lucy looked to the next little girl, she was wearing similar cloths as the last girl, but her pigtails were held up by pink bows instead of cores. "You wont believe it, but I'm Shade Rattman, Chell's twin brother, like my two sisters, the Sadistic core did this." Shade said, motioning to her self. "And you're the one I've been most curious about." Lucy said as she looked to the last girl. "I'm the former Caroline, GLaDOS. Just call me Gladdy, Shade and Kaylyn do. My story is the same, but the Sadistic core actually HAS lowered my moral greatly." GLaDOS said sadly, Shade came over to her and gave her a hug. "That's sweet of you Shade, exactly what a little girl would likely do for another little girl." Lucy said. "It's easier to accept what has happened for now and worry about it later, then it is to worry about it now and never accept it." Shade said, she had made it sound like she was saying it to Lucy, but GLaDOS knew it was directed at her as advice. "That sounds like a quote from somewhere" Lucy said. "I found it written on a wall in one of my dad's dens." Shade said. "They're called Rattman dens, Doug gave them that name himself, so they aren't his dens, they're the family's dens." Lucy said. "Do I-do I count as family?" GLaDOS asked. "Right, you can't remember a lot of Caroline's life. Yes, you do count as family, you two were married after all." Lucy said. "Really!" GLaDOS said in surprise.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter was half-filer and half-story plot. Don't worry, if you're getting bored, the next few chapter should see some action.**


	16. ambushed

"Yep, I wish I was around to kill that bastard, Cave, but he did that himself." Lucy said. "You should watch you're language Lucy, these four are children after all." Alicia said, giving Shade a look that said that this was getting Shade back for her and GLaDOS' tantrum the day before. "Actually, Cave is still alive, he's in Cryo-stasis and I got my connections severed after Sadistic core took over, so we can't get to him." GLaDOS said. "Gladdy, we don't hurt people, even for revenge, unless it's Sadistic core that is." Alicia said. "I know, I'm sorry." GLaDOS said as her and Shade sat down. "Okay, Kaylyn, where did you find these six?" Lucy asked, then looked around. "Kaylyn?" Lucy asked again. "Over here." Lucy said from Ferno's arms, he had hugged her. "I missed you, you know?" Ferno asked. "Same, but could you put me down before you crush me?" Kaylyn asked. "Sorry." Ferno said. "What was all that about?" Shade asked. "Just because I was programmed to only feel anger, doesn't mean that an error didn't occur. I've always seen Kaylyn as my little sister, guess that's true now." Ferno said. "Yea. What did you say Lucy?" Kaylyn asked. "I asked where you found these six." Lucy said. "Oh, actually I only found Shade and her family, then we meet with Alicia, then Kevin." Kaylyn said. "Oh, we should go get some of the turrets and humanize them so that we stand a better chance against Sadistic core." Lucy said. "Okay." GLaDOS and Shade said in unison.

The ambush was the last thing Shade and GLaDOS had expected. The group had split off with each group taking, at most, two of the children Shade and GLaDOS had gone with Alicia, Kate and Chell had gone with Kevin, and Kaylyn had gone with Lucy and Ferno. As the group had rounded a corner into test chamber 30 of track 01, Chell's very first testing track when she was still a kid from changing her age, several military androids had jumped out of nowhere and attacked. Shade and GLaDOS dove out of the way and readied their weapons, the same weapons that they had used to scare Kevin, or in Shade's case, just activate the battle mode for her disk minus the wires. "Hey Gladdy, toss me one of those guns." Alicia said. "Get your own guns." GLaDOS said before looking to Shade, they didn't have to see to fight since they could both sense were the cybernetic energy of the androids was. "Was that good?" GLaDOS asked. "That is about how most children would have reacted to someone wanting something that the child had." Shade said, Alicia was too busy with attacking the androids to notice the conversation. "Okay, though I doubt most children use guns, especially guns that fire pure energy." GLaDOS said. "Well we have to make adjustments to meet our environment head on." Shade said as she cut clean through an android, she had replaced the wires with two energy swords. "You two need to stop talking and start fighting!" Alicia yelled as she opened a portal ONTO an android and the android collapsed in on itself. "We are!" Shade said as her and GLaDOS pushed off of each-other and destroyed the last of the androids.

"Do you know what this means?" Alicia asked as she checked the two for wounds, like a mother would check a child. "You're not going to stop treating us like little kids, are you? and no." Shade said. "No I'm not. Think about it, these androids were waiting for us." Alicia said as she wrapped a piece of torn cloth around GLaDOS' arm, she had been grazed by a bullet from one of the androids. "There's a spy in our ranks, someone who has been with us for a long time, though not as long as Kaylyn, I don't think." GLaDOS said. "Exactly, but who?" Alicia asked. "Kevin?" Shade suggested. "I've known him since we got here, he's no spy." Alicia said. "What about Lucy?" GLaDOS asked. "She did suggest the whole idea, but if she was a spy then that would make Kaylyn and Ferno unknowing spies as they were both given their bodies by her." Alcia said. "We can rule out Kaylyn as a knowing spy, the way she acts is simply too childish, and I could tell from her body movement and tone of voice that she only saw herself as a child without family." GLaDOS said. "New rule, no looking into other machine's minds." Alicia said. "How did you know I looked into her mind by hacking into it?" GLaDOS asked, Shade answered first. "She didn't until you said it just now, it's a common way to deceive a child into telling the truth." Shade said. "Oh." GLaDOS said. "What about one of your sisters?" Alicia asked. "Kate joined Gladdy's group the second she was out of cryo." Shade said. "And Chell?" Alicia asked. "I'm not sure about her, she seems to love Gladdy now, but she use to hate her and want her dead." Shade said. "Don't remind me." GLaDOS said, she was starting to get use to the idea of being called Gladdy, since it was more human. "I think Ferno would be a likely candidate, him and Sadistic core have a lot in common, but the way he reacted to Kaylyn, the sibling love he showed her, it makes me wonder." Alicia said. "Could it be someone else, like someone hiding in the more hidden areas, relaying all information to the Sadistic core?" GLaDOS asked. "I only know four people who know this facility well enough to be able to do that." Alicia said. "Who?" Shade asked. "You two, though I'm positive neither of you are spies. Doug, though I doubt that he would do so since those things tried to kill us and he doesn't like the computer aided enrichment center idea. And finely Cave, he would no doubt do so, but he's in Cryo and if he came out then he would likely die within one second." Alicia said. "We need to go somewhere safe. How about we go to testing track nine, as I still have control over that area and I can bring in turrets and keep unwanted androids out." Shade said. "Sounds like a plan, let's go." Alicia said.

**A/N: I got bored and so I typed up another chapter. A spy huh, wonder who it is. (leave your theories in a review)**


End file.
